


Strange Characters

by nOEcHoEs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nOEcHoEs/pseuds/nOEcHoEs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 8x08. Angels are dying left and right. The only thing Dean can do is keep his in eyesight to keep him safe. But how safe is he when the king of Hell wants his blood. Angel!whump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Characters

"And all of the murders have been the same as these?" Sam asked the detective. He stared at the body lying on the ground, wings of ash burned into sidewalk under it. 

"We can figure it out; some sort of cult type group. Who would paint wings of ash?" The detective demanded.

Sam gave the detective his number. "Call me if you get any more bodies." He ran back to the Impala. Dean paced back and forth in front of the back bumper. 

"Angels?" Sam nodded in conformation. 

Dean clenched his fist and turned his face to the sky. "Cas, now would be a great time to show up." 

"Dean-" Sam started. 

"I'm not taking the chance. We've come across four so far, but there could be tons more. Cas is going to stay with us, where we can keep an eye on him." 

"If you can get him to stay. How do you know he won't try going after whatever is killing the angels? Are you sure it's the best idea to call him?" Sam asked. 

"If he tries something stupid, we'll trap him somehow. But I want him here with us." Dean paused. "Castiel, get your feathery ass over here pronto."

"Cas, please, we need your help." Sam added, glaring at his brother. "Maybe you could try not being a dick?" 

"Bite me." Dean growled. "Cas, come on man. This isn't funny. Whatever else your doing can wait. We need to know you are okay." 

Cas didn't come. 

Dean clenched his fists and walked around to the side of the car.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, getting in the passenger side. 

"The nursing home. It's the place to start looking for him." Dean started his baby and sped out onto the road. 

"It's a three hour drive." Sam complained. 

"It's our best shot at finding him." Dean stared out the windshield. His face was hard as stone, and his hands were clenched white against the steering wheel. 

"We're going to find him, Dean. He's going to be alive, and we'll even make him stay with us for a while." Sam tried to console his brother. 

"You don't know that. He could be in some back alley laying dead on the ground." Dean croaked. 

"Dean," Sam scolded, "you've got to stop thinking like that." 

"I can't lose the stupid bastard, Sammy. I just got him back." 

"We aren't going to lose him, Dean!" Sam shouted. 

"Lose who?" 

"Son of a-" The car swerved all around the road. Dean regained control and pulled to the shoulder of the road. 

"Why can't you answer a damn call?" Dean demanded. He turned around in his seat to face the angel. 

"I wasn't aware you had call for me." Cas told him. 

"Then how'd you know to come?" Sam asked. 

"I wanted to check in on you." Cas said. 

"Cas, your okay right?" Dean asked, concerned. 

"I am fine. What's made you so upset, Dean?" 

Sam took a big breath. It wasn't always easy telling someone there siblings were dead. Granted, Cas' siblings were a bunch a dicks, but they were still his family. "We have come across four angels that have been murdered in the past week." 

"What?" Cas asked. 

"I kept calling to make sure you hadn't been ganked." Dean told him. 

"And when you didn't answer..." Sam trailed off. 

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but I was in no danger." Castiel assured them. 

"You don't know that. Whatever is killing the angels could be coming after you." Dean argued, he turned Baby back on. "You're coming with us." 

"Dean-" 

"This isn't up for discussion, Cas. You're coming with us, and you are going to keep your ass out of the line of fire." 

"I assume that I don't receive an opinion in this?" Castiel bit back, sarcastically. 

Dean nodded and kept his eyes on the road. 

"It would be helpful to see the bodies." Cas inputted. 

"Look, we'll get settled in at a motel, then in the morning we'll go investigate."


End file.
